Surprised by Her Kitten
by Ezzy67
Summary: Rachel and Santana get a little carried away in their kitchen before a Halloween party. Smut ensues. Written for a prompt requested to me on Tumblr. Pezberry. One-shot.


**A/N: Here's a Pezberry one-shot (duh) that was requested for me to do on Tumblr. I love creating these for my followers/readers :) You all are the best. The words chosen to accompany this were "attempt-at-cooking", "surprise" and "kitten". **

* * *

Santana had been working tirelessly on the cake for the Halloween party she and her girlfriend were to attend that night, letting out a long sigh as she finished up cleaning the counter and the utensils that had been used. Wiping her brow with the back of her hand, her head had barely turned to check the time on the stove before she was shoved up against the sink counter suddenly, gasping.

A grin formed on her face as she turned her head slowly, taking in the petite brunette who was sporting a pair of black cat ears, grinning back at her devilishly.

"What's my little kitty cat up to?" Santana smirked, rubbing her ass a little into Rachel's front teasingly.

Rachel growled into her ear playfully, with a sultry tone to it. "Well, this little kitten wanted to play with you, but I can understand if you're too busy."

Santana hummed in approval, looking out the window to their apartment with a small smirk before spinning around to lean into the brunette's face closely, looking down to her full lips before raising an eyebrow, backing them up to the small table that resided on the other side of the room. Rachel bumped into one of the chairs, stopping at that moment to pull Santana flush against her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss, moaning into the taller woman's mouth.

Santana pressed her lips feverishly back against the starlet's, her hand eventually coming up to tug at the tight black blouse she was wearing, fumbling with the buttons before becoming frustrated and breaking the kiss to look down at what her fingers were to accomplish, Rachel the whole while leaving teasing kisses and nips to her ear, chuckling.

She eventually got to the last button, popping it open before immediately ripping the shirt down the woman's arms and from her wrists, tossing it onto the table. The Latina then began to feast on the brunette's neck, quiet moans escaping her mouth every once in a while, the hot skin under her own begging her. Rachel snaked her hands over her shoulders and into her hair before Santana reached around her body to her back to expertly flick open the clasp of the black lacey bra.

Rachel groaned in ecstasy as the bra was slid from her arms and left to drop to the floor, strong yet delicate hands grasping her breasts quickly and beginning to knead the soft flesh. When Rachel lifted her head back up, she looked into dark brown eyes with such burning desire she could almost smell the smoke from the fire that she felt was prickling her skin with its tiny flames.

Santana let Rachel push against her hands for a while before the brunette released a miserable whine, the Latina dropping one hand to her black tights, her finger playing with the hem of them and pulling the fabric away from her skin about an inch before diving into the diva's heat, spreading her fingers throughout her folds to relish in the wetness. Rachel scratched at Santana's back as the taller woman began to move her fingers rhythmically back and forth, the diva gasping quietly due to her breathlessness as her girlfriend pushed two fingers inside her. Santana chuckled lowly at the brunette's reaction as she wriggled them back and forth a bit, easing further into her before sliding back out, sucking on Rachel's pulse point before diving back in.

The deliciousness Rachel began to feel as her muscles tightened throughout her body was marvelous, causing her to throw her head back and adjust her hips so Santana could go deeper, a moan rising from her throat when she did. Before the Latina began to pump in and out of her, she wrapped an arm around Rachel's middle effortlessly and lifted her onto the table, a smirk playing on her face as she noticed the smaller woman instantly dig her nails into the hard surface as she bucked into her hand. There was something about the kitty ears that made Rachel extremely adorable, and somehow even more of a turn on for Santana.

Rachel let out a long string of moans and whimpers before a sharp cry finally escaped her lips, the tension down below released into waves of pure pleasure. She fell against Santana's front, limply throwing her arms around her shoulders and breathing heavily as she came down from her high, feeling the Latina pull out a few moments after. She placed a few sloppy kisses to her shoulder when she gathered her bearings, sucking lightly on her girlfriend's skin.

"Does my baby girl want to know how good she tastes?" Santana smirked, licking her juices off her fingers teasingly, Rachel witnessing the act as she sat up a little, still leaning against her chest as the Latina pushed one finger into her mouth. The diva licked it clean, moaning a bit as Santana stuck the other past her lips, Rachel sitting up fully to get every bit of her off Santana's finger.

Santana watched her lovingly with a smirk plastered on her face as the diva sucked on her finger, but as the brunette's eyes traveled slowly up, they stopped and fixed on something behind her, her eyes growing impossibly wide.

She tilted her head to the side, a confused expression coming over her face. "Rach… what are you-"

The Latina wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was shoved to the side and fell to her knees, turning her head to shout, "Hey!" Her eyes grew just as wide as the brunette's had been though as she realized there was smoke coming from the oven, the starlet having rushed over to quickly snatch the fire extinguisher from the wall. She was still topless as she struggled to work the contraption, finally succeeding as she blasted the white foam into the oven.

Santana sat with her mouth hanging open, looking back and forth from her girlfriend to their decimated oven. "Uh…" she tried to speak, at a loss for words.

Rachel bent over to set it on the floor after turning the oven off, standing back up with a huff as she promptly put her hands on her hips. "Santana Maria Lopez, I swear," she said sternly, turning to face her, "I cannot believe you let this happen for a _second_ time."

Santana looked at her incredulously, shaking her head. "How is this my fault, _again_?"

Rachel continued to give her the same look. "I was the one getting off, you should have been paying attention!"

Santana rolled her eyes, getting up from the floor and walking over to her. "All you had to do was sit and enjoy, maybe you could have also been taking note of the smoke in the air with all that gasping and whimpering you were doing!"

Rachel pursed her lips, taking a deep breath. They glared at one another for a moment before Rachel flung herself at the Latina, grinning widely.

"Now, how about round two?"

* * *

**They obviously never got to the party, especially after they ruined the cake :) Please review! It'll make my day, you lovely people ;) Follow me on Tumblr also at lovelyladyships**

**R&R!**


End file.
